Last Christmas
by Never Goodbye
Summary: Elena is already to spend her hoildays with her boyfiend and friends, however she gets a blast from her past when her ex comes back home.  Summey sucks. this is pretty much my hoilday cheer, fluffy little one shot around my new fave ship.


Disclaimer; I do not own the show or the books, If i did the male half of the cast would go shirtless a hell of a lot more and Elena wouldn't be to chicken shit to try to figuer out what was there with Damon, cause lets all face it you can cut the sexual tension with a knife.

A/N: this is not my first one shot, in fact I've been on this site for awhile but this is my first OS for TVD. I'm kinda iffy on it cause I just recent'y got into the show like with in the past two weeks. So I'm still trying to figuer out how to write everyone and make up my mind on most of my ships, minus Delena, I kinda fell for them in seconds, yeah my best friend is not happy about that. I would really love to know what everyone thiks of this so please leave a review.

* * *

"He's coming home for the holidays." My boyfriend's voice rang out from his bedroom door jam.

"I know Bonnie had a vision in History 301 today." I told him without turning around.

"That's not going to mess up our plans is it?" he asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist while his mouth and nose settled in my neck.

"No." I answered placing my hands on his.

"Good." He said placing a small kiss there.

"Are you sure you want to do the whole holiday thing with the family Christmas with the witch and the puppy?" I ask him while still looking at the photo in front of me.

"I want to spend the holiday with you and that entitles the family, the grandwitch, and Caroline invited the pup." He said kissing my neck right about the chain that still rest there.

* * *

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

Elena was tossing and turning later that night in her own bed from high school. She had been pretty much living at the boarding house since she was in eleventh grade but her aunt really wanted her home tonight since Jere would be arriving early in the morning from UCLA. She would have a full day of arrivals tomorrow with Jere in the morning, Matt would be coming home from Duke some time during the afternoon and then he would be home later that night most likely with Katherine in tow. She wasn't sure what to feel about all of this. She was perfectly content with her life right now. Her, Caroline, and Bonnie were back to being the best friends that they use to be since there was no secrets in between them anymore. However she wasn't sure how she felt about everyone coming home on the same day. She finally sighed and turned over again. It was weird being in her bed again, she was use to his king sized bed where they spent long nights wrapped in each other's embraced sharing kisses and soft I love yous. Her eyes landed on the alarm clock, 1:58 the numbers glowed. Next to the alarm clock she saw her four favorite pictures, the first one was of herself, Aunt Jenna, Ric, and Jeremy in cap and gown on his graduation day three years ago, the four of them were standing with their arms around each other on their front porch. The one next to it was a group shot of her, Jere, Stefan, Katherine, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, and Damon all dressed up for founder's day of her senior year. The third picture was one of herself, Bonnie, and Caroline all jumping up and down on the bed that she shared with her boyfriend. She smiled as she remembered the day he took that picture, the whole reason they were jumping on the bed last year was to see if they could still get under his skin like they use to when they were in high school. And the last picture was of herself with Damon on her right side holding her hand to his chest and Stefan on her left holding that hand between their walking legs, it was the night of the founder's day fireworks with all the vampires we're burnt to death in her dad's old medical office.

"What am I going to do?" she asked looking at the last picture for the longest time before sleep finally over took her.

**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas **

Elena's alarm clock went off at nine am. She groaned as she slapped her had at the stupid thing, she was not a morning person. Finally getting it to shut up she sat up in bed and stretched her tired body, if she didn't have to help Jenna with breakfast then she would forget the whole thing and crawl back under her blankets, however she knew she couldn't so she stood up and grabbed her dark skinny jean and her deep purple sweater along with her under garment and shower bag before making her way into the bathroom. Forty minutes later she was showered, dressed and ready for what was sure to be a long day.

"Morning Elena." Her aunt greeted her.

"Morning Aunt Jenna." She said as she made a beeline for the coffee pot.

"So was it weird sleeping in your own bed again?" Ric teased from his spot at the table.

"Actually it was I didn't fall asleep till after two sometime." She said after taking a big drink. "I know you guys say this will always be my home but it honestly doesn't feel like it anymore. No offense." She said taking over the bacon and sausage on the stove while her aunt moved to start cracking the eggs that were sitting out into the bowl that she would scramble them in.

"None taken. " Jenna said with a smile.

"You live at the boarding house now, we're just a storage place." Ric added with a laugh.

"Pretty much." She smirked at them.

Ten minutes later the table was set for four with all of the food minus the biscuits. "Any one home?" Jeremy called out as he walked through the front door.

Elena was the first one to run from the room with her aunt hot on her heels. "JERE!" Elena yelled launching herself into his waiting arms.

"Hey Lena." He said picking her up off the ground in a tight hug. "Miss me much?" he teased setting her down but kept her in the hug.

"You have no idea." She sighed at him.

She finally let him go so he could hug their aunt and greet Ric. "It's good to be home." He said as the lead him to the table.

"LA not cutting it anymore?" Ric asked as they all fixed their plates.

"No it is, but it's nice to come home. I haven't been here since the summer." He said reaching for Elena's coffee cup.

"Mine." She said slapping his hand away. "Milk and sugar in yours?" she asked standing up.

"Please." He smiled at her. Walking past him she leaned down and kissed his black hair.

Elena quickly returned to the table with Jeremy's coffee and handed it to him. "You're my favorite big sister."

"I'm your only big sister." She smirked at him.

"So what's the plans for tonight you all?" Jenna asked.

"Caroline is throwing a welcome home party for everyone at the boarding house tonight." The siblings said at the same time.

"So what time are you all heading out there?" Ric ask.

" I promised Cara that I would help her get the place ready and then we're going to get ready. But everyone should be home by five, I was going to head out in the next few minutes. " Elena told them.

"I'm gonna follow her out." Jeremy said.

* * *

At four thirty all but two guests were at the boarding house. Elena stood talking with her boyfriend, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy. She happily sipped on her wine cooler when she heard the front door open.

"They're here." Caroline said hopping up and down in excitement.

Elena turned towards the door with her boyfriend as her ex walked though it with his current girlfriend attached to his hand.

"Welcome home man." Her boyfriend said slapping hands with his brother after he walked to greet him at the door.

"Thanks. We're glad to be home." The girl said.

Bonnie made her way over to me. "What are you thinking?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking my eyes away from the two brothers.

"I know you. You loved him for a long time." She told me.

"Yeah, but I don't anymore. We're both happier now and that's all that matters." I told her.

"Whatever you say." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Elena?" a voice asks to my left.

I turn and the first time in four years I lock eyes with the brown ones I use to spend hours swimming in. "Stefan." I smile at him. "Welcome home."

"Thanks. You look great." He smiles at me.

"You too." I smile at him.

**I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

An hour later Elena and Damon were in the kitchen grabbing her third wine cooler while he refilled his scotch. "That's so disgusting and I swear if you get hammered tonight I won't be playing nurse for the massive hung-over Damon." She smiled at him leaning back against the counter.

He finished the drink he was taking then stepped in front of her he placed his right hand on her hip while his right hand went to the counter behind her. "Fine, but can we play doctor tonight instead?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Damon, we have other vampires here can you not be totally crude?" she asked rolling her eyes but placed her arms around his neck none the less so she could play with his hair.

"Not in my know how." He said between nibbles.

"Really you two?" Jeremy asked rolling his eyes as he grabbed another beer.

"Not my fault your sister is hotter than hell and I could eat her up." Damon said smiling at the young adult.

"Dude not cool." Jeremy said turning to leave the kitchen. "She's my sister I don't even want to think about what the hell you two do in the sack." He called over his shoulder.

Elena slightly pushed Damon away. "Go mingle, I have to run upstairs for a few minutes but I'll be right back." She said kissing him really fast before disappearing up the back set of stairs.

Once up there she walked into the den but she was shocked to find Stefan sitting there. "Still not into the parting scene?" she asked walking up behind him.

He looked at her over his shoulder. "You could say that." He said sending her a smile. He patted the spot next to him indicating for her to sit next to him. "So how have you've been?" he asked.

"Busy. Junior year at VT is insane. What about you? Where did you and Kat just come home from?" she asked.

"I bet you busy, you still doing major in education with a minor in history? And we flew out from Rome." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, lucky for me my boyfriend lived though most of it so I have my own personal historian. And that's awesome Dam keeps promising me that Rome and Sydney are the first two places we go when I graduate next year. I told him if he doesn't then he'll be sorry." She said with a smile.

"Yeah you always did want to get out of Mystic Falls." Stefan said smiling at her.

"You seem happy Stefan. I haven't seen you this happy since, I can't even remember, I guess since Kat came back." She said rubbing his back.

"I could say the same for you. It's good to know that Damon is making you happy." He said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I think after everything we both finally earned it." She said looking at the floor.

"Yeah we did. So I guess we should get back down there."

"Yeah you are one of the special guest." She said standing up.

* * *

**A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shou****lder to cry on **

The two quickly made their way back down stairs where someone had turned on the local current hits station and their friends were split up dancing. Tyler held Cara to his front while she moved to the music against him. Matt and his girlfriend from school was dancing with Kat and Bonnie. Stefan smiled as Katharina looked up at him with a smile and beckoned him over with her finger. He quickly made his way to her and wrapped her in his arms before kissing her. Jeremy spun Bonnie around to dance with him. And finally Elena saw the man she was looking for sitting on the couch as if he needed an invitation to dance in his own home. She walked over to him and held her hand out to him. "Dance with me Dam." He just looked up at her rolled his eyes. "Please baby." She said sitting on his lap.

"Fine." He said as if he was doing her a favor but the smile in his eyes told her that he was happy to do it.

**A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again**

The party finally ended even though everyone ended up crashing at the boarding house. Over the week Elena spent a lot of time talking to Stefan and the two caught up on what they had missed over the last three years. Damon couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of jealousy. He knew that his brother was madly in love with Kat again as Elena was in love with himself but the two had history and a voice in the back of his head reminded him of all the time he worked on getting her to trust him, then become his friend, and finally his lover. But with Elena and Stefan it had always been easy.

* * *

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

Christmas morning was upon the dysfunctional family that included vampires, witches, slayers, humans, and puppies.

Damon was awoken to soft kisses to his neck. "Merry Christmas Elena." He whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas Damon. I wanna talk to you about something." She said then took a deep breath. "Look I know that you are terrified of me waking up one day and telling you that I want to be Stefan again and I know that's because I told you that it would always be Stefan, but I was seventeen Damon. I didn't know what forever meant. All I knew was that you were the dangerous one that made me question everything I thought I knew about love, everything that my mom and dad, and Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric fought so hard to teach me and Jer what love was. And Stefan was the safe one, I could trust the way my heart speed up when he was around, but I couldn't trust the butterflies I got whenever you were around me, hell I still get them when I look at you or when you smile at me, but now I know that they are good. That they should always be there when you look at the person you are with. I'm twenty one now and I can say for a fact, 100% sure that I want to spend forever with you. I want to be with you always." I say looking into the soft blue eyes of my boyfriend. I leant up and kissed his ear for a second. "I would love to spend eternity with you. Because I LOVE you." I looked down when I felt something cold on my left ring finger.

"Spend forever with me as Elena Salvatore." He said looking into my eyes.

"Gladly." I smiled at him before he leaned in and kissed me again.

* * *

~FIN~


End file.
